


Fight Over Me

by TheaNishimori



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: mildly MM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/pseuds/TheaNishimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about the epic fight in the woods between Thor and Tony and Steve. Also how they got Loki back onto the jet and into the helicarrier. Mild Thorki and Stony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Over Me

After Thor was whisked off his feet by Tony and plunged into the valley below, Loki was momentarily disappointed that his witty repartee had to go unheard. However, he settled down at the edge of the cliff — where he and his erstwhile brother had been arguing mere moments before — to enjoy the view of the battle taking place between Asgard’s mightiest warrior and the Midgardian mortal in his suit of armor.

Loki did not bother to suppress the smirk that grew upon his face as yet another champion joined in the fray. He knew they must be arguing over who should have custody of him; he also knew that Thor, who was unable to drag him back to Asgard without the aid of the Tesseract, would have to make concessions to the Earthlings’ demands eventually. But for now the god of thunder was spoiling for a good fight, having found two handy targets upon which to release his frustration with Loki. 

_"Yes… Fight over me, you fools,"_  Loki thought with a chuckle, shifting to a more comfortable position. 

It did not take long for the three men to realize the futility and pointlessness of their fight. They stood around awkwardly, wishing for some way out of their predicament that allowed them to keep their pride intact. Thor was the first to break the abashed silence. 

"Very well, then," he said with a sigh. "You may take Loki to be questioned, but I must accompany you to ensure that he does not escape your imprisonment. When you are finished with him and I have recovered the Tesseract, I will remove both to Asgard where they will never be allowed to endanger the Nine Realms again." 

Tony exchanged glances with Steve before replying, “Okay. Sounds fair enough.” 

"We would appreciate your help in questioning Loki,” Steve added graciously, “as well as recovering the Tesseract.” 

Thor nodded, then spun Mjölnir to take him up to the clifftop where Loki awaited them with a bored expression. Steve hitched a ride with Tony by grabbing around his waist — an arrangement both of them would have resisted if they had not been pressed by a sense of urgency, but neither of them wanted to fall behind Thor and Tony was at least willing to admit (to himself, if not to Steve) that he felt better about dealing with the two demi-gods with the Captain at his side. 

"Well," Loki drawled when the two Midgardians had landed, "it’s about time you showed up. I can’t say much for your security measures — leaving a _dangerous_  prisoner like me unattended for so long!” 

"Hush, Loki!" Thor scolded, pointing Mjölnir at him as a warning. 

"I’m not complaining, you know," Loki added with aplomb, still lounging on the rock. "I rather enjoyed the view… not to mention the fresh air. In fact I wouldn’t mind staying here for a while. Captain Rogers, Agent Barton tells me you’re something of an artist. Would you care to draw me… like one of your French girls?" 

Steve could not help the flush that grew along his neck and into his face. Although he did not get the reference, Loki’s teasing tone made his meaning obvious. 

"I would rather see you safely locked up in a prison cell," he answered. "If you cooperate and give us the location of the Tesseract, I would consider doing a sketch of you, if you want, as a souvenir." 

Loki’s grin grew wider.  ”I wish I could comply — I really do,” he said with cloying sweetness, “but I don’t know where the Tesseract is.” 

Steve glared at Loki and Thor took a menacing step closer. Loki brushed himself off and stood up. 

"Agent Romanoff, we’ve recovered the lost black sheep," Tony said into his comm. "We’re preparing to re-board the vessel shortly." 

_"Stand by. We have a fix on your position; we’re just looking for a possible landing spot."_

"No need — we’ll come to you. Just leave the back door open." 

 _"Roger that."_  

"Shall we?" Tony asked with an arm extended. 

Thor nodded once before grabbing Loki around the waist, whirling Mjölnir to lift them both up to the jet. Stifling a sigh, Steve regained his grip on Tony as well, and they quickly shot up into the night sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched The Avengers again and realized there was no place on that wooded, rocky mountainside for the jet to land, so this MUST have been how they got back up. Tony needs his palm thrusters to fly so he couldn’t have carried Loki.  
> Also, I thought it would be fitting for Loki to have seen Titanic before plotting to bring down the helicarrier.  
> Sorry no slash this time! :p


End file.
